


Meeting Her Needs

by hchollym



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli attends to Eowyn's needs. Shameless Smut and PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Her Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I have nothing to say about this, other than it is literally just smut. It doesn't even explain how they ended up in bed, so if you are looking for a plot, then you've come to the wrong place.
> 
> It was written for a kink meme prompt that asked for Eowyn/Gimli porn, but I am also on a mission to write pretty much every Gimli pairing that I can think of, because I am crazy.
> 
> If you have any Gimli pairing that you want to see next or give me a prompt for, then I am more than happy to hear (read) it. 
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

Gimli loved how Eowyn looked right now, sprawled out beneath him and writhing in pleasure. Her golden hair was flowing across the bed, and her head had fallen back, exposing the smooth, flawless skin of her throat. Her eyes were scrunched closed in pleasure, and her hands were fisted in the sheets beside her. 

“Oh Valar,” she breathed out, squirming as Gimli licked her clit. He moved his mouth lower to her vagina to lap up the juices hungrily, thrusting his tongue inside the hole. His hands roamed over her chest, massaging her breasts and then lightly tweaking her nipples with his calloused fingers. She moaned, and he paused his ministrations to suck on two of his fingers. She wriggled her hips at the loss of contact, and he pushed his fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out. 

He returned his attention to her clit, swiping his tongue over it in a long stroke. He flicked his tongue over the clit quickly, over and over again, and Eowyn gasped. She pushed herself up further on the bed, pulling away slightly from Gimli, as if the pleasure was too intense and she was trying to escape. Gimli only followed her, flicking his tongue even faster, continuing to fuck her hole with his fingers, and she moaned loudly. 

“Gimli,” she cried out. She was panting, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the sheets, and her whole body felt warm as the heat coiled in her belly. Gimli closed his lips over her clit and began to suck, and her eyes snapped open for a second in surprise, before falling shut again. Her back arched off the bed, and her face scrunched up in an almost pained expression. Her body shook violently as her orgasm hit her, washing over her in waves, and Gimli continued to suck on her clit as she rode it out, her mouth hung open in a wordless cry. 

She lay panting afterwards, swallowing to relieve her dry throat, and she felt him shift. She opened her eyes to see him releasing his straining erection from the confines of his trousers, and she swallowed again, eyeing the thick cock in desire. There was a bead of precum at the slit, and he used it to coat his shaft lightly, though she was already wet enough that he needed no other lubricant. 

He looked to her for permission, and she couldn’t resist the small smile that formed on her face from his polite respect for her. He was more of a gentleman than most of the noble men that she had met, and she nodded her consent. He positioned himself at her hole, pushing inside slowly and gently. He was thick and stretching her open, but she felt so incredibly full, even though he wasn’t as long as the other men she had been with. 

He paused, lifting her legs and pushing them back, almost over her own shoulders, while still being careful not to hurt her. He thrust again, and this time, it hit a spot inside of her that she didn’t even realize existed. She gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly and digging her nails into his rough skin. He took this as a sign to continue, and thrust into her with abandon. He held her legs up, and she could feel him inside her stomach, though she wasn’t sure how, and it felt so good that it was almost painful. She moaned and cried out, barely registering the noises that she was making. 

Gimli shifted, letting go of one of her legs and using his forearm to hold them both in place. He licked the fingers on his free hand, moving it down to her clit and fondling the sensitive skin. She hissed at the overstimulation but didn’t push him away. He stroked her clit as he continued to pound into her, and it was too much, too intense, and she moaned loudly as her second orgasm hit. She saw stars, and her body shuddered as her hole convulsed around Gimli’s cock. He thrust a few more times before grinding into her as his seed spurted inside and filled her up. 

Her muscles felt liquefied, and she practically melted into the bed. She felt as light as air, though her body was still trembling from the after-shock when Gimli pulled out. She looked at him through hooded eyes, and he moved up the bed to lay by her side. He kissed her languidly, and she could taste herself on his lips. She was surprised by how erotic it was, yet she could feel exhaustion taking over, so she let her eyes flutter closed. Gimli covered her with a sheet and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled in contentment as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
